06 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-06 ; Comments *Only incomplete show currently available. Among the attractions listed at the start of the show but not on the recording here is a "Tommy Vance record" (one side a 1966 single by the DJ was played earlier the same week, on 04 March 1980). PS now available on File 2 *Says Andy Peebles has not returned an Any Trouble cassette demo given to Peel by a member of the band in Manchester. Points out that Peebles has now made the band's first record his single of the week. *Says he and Walters will deliver a "good thwacking" if they ever find the 15-year-old with "good taste" -- meaning Genesis, Police and Rice & Lloyd-Weber -- mentioned in a recent Sunday Times column by Derek Jewel ("an infallible guide to all that is pompous and generally worthless"). *After playing the Burtons track, JP notes that he was brought up near a village called Burton: "Now thousands of irate music-lovers can go and raze the place to the ground." Sessions *Scars #1 (First broadcast) *Any Trouble #1 (First broadcast of only session) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Cockney Rejects: Join The Rejects (LP – Greatest Hits Vol. 1) Zonophone *Any Trouble: Second Choice (Peel session) @''' *Scars: So Strong (Peel session) '''@ *Bodies: Art Nouveau (single) Waldo’s *Bodysnatchers: Ruder Than You (single – Let’s Do Rock Steady b-side) 2 Tone #''' *Apartment: The Car (single) Heartbeat '''@ # *Skids: Animation (single) Virgin *Elti-Fits: Going Straight / Letter Box (EP – Going Straight) Worthing Street *Catalinas: Banzai Washout – “an obscure surf favourite, I’ve no doubt” *Orior: Elevation (single) Crystal Groove *Any Trouble: Girls Are Always Right (Peel session) *Deutsch-Amerikanische Freundschaft: Kebabtraume (single) Mute *Scars: Je T’Aime, C’est La Mort (Peel session) @''' *Ebba Grön: Jag Hatar Söndagar (LP – We’re Only In It For The Drugs) Mistlur *Liket Lever: Levande Begravd (single) Sista Bussen *Magazine: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (single) Virgin '''# ''(cuts out before end on File 3)'' *Stiff Little Fingers: No Change (LP - Nobody’s Heroes) #''' *Any Trouble: Yesterday’s Love (Peel session) '''# *Honey Bane: Girl On The Run (EP – You Can Be You) Crass #''' *Beat: Hands Off She's Mine (12" single) Go Feet '''# ''(dub section only on File 3)'' *Scars: She's Alive (Peel session) @''' *Nightshift: Don't Rush The Good Things (single) Harvest '''# *Approved Men: Quite Like You (single) l *Burtons: McArthur Park (split single with Jah Wurzel - 7") Cherry Red #''' *Blackbeart: Reflections (LP - I Wah Dub) *Psychedelic Furs: Flowers (LP - Psychedelic Furs) CBS *Any Trouble: Turn Up The Heat (Peel session) *Delta 5: You (single) Rough Trade '''# *'File 1' cuts out before above track starts *Tenpole Tudor: Real Fun (7") Korova KOW 4 @ # *Scars: Author! Author! (session) @''' *Tommy Vance: Summertime (7" Off The Hook) Columbia '''@ *''end of show'' @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1980-3-6 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) The ATTIC Tapes 1 JOHN PEEL Jan-Feb-Mar 1980 *3) 1980-03-06 JLP010 JLP011 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 1.42.40 *2) 1:57:00 (1:02:08-1:23:41) (1:17:07 on additional to File 1) *3) 00.31.00 (unique from 24.36-28:21) ;Other *1) File created from T227 of 400 Box. *2) From Attic Tapes Vol 1 *3) File created from JLP010 and JLP011 (reuploaded in stereo) ;Available * 1) mooo * 2) Mixcloud * 3) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared